


i carry your coat

by kalime80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, SFB (safe for Bookkbaby), Season 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalime80/pseuds/kalime80
Summary: Set in Season 07; featuring Dean and Castiel's coat; heavily based on "i carry your heart" by e.e. cummings.





	i carry your coat

i carry your coat with me (blood-stained and  
soaking wet) while on the run, hope long gone  
i am (roughly-folded, tightly pressed)  
never without it (your dirty trench-coat)  
                                                               i fear  
no booze will be enough to numb this pain (for you  
are not with me, my angel) and is this the fate  
we fought against (you must be alive, my angel)  
you know it i still fight (denial and despair)

here is the shallow truth everyone knows  
my heart (not in my chest) it beats beneath  
a metal hood, it’s lubed in motor oil  
it purrs with engines (it is in my car)  
until we’ll meet again (i’ll give you mine)

i carry your coat with me (i carry it in my car)


End file.
